Gosen: Dragon Ball Hunting (BOOK 1)
by Fabricehunter11
Summary: Gosen is 12 years old, and a saiyan. When his father says he should see the world more, he ventures out in search of the Dragon Balls, seven mystical orange balls that can grant a single wish when they were all gathered. Join Gosen as he travels and meets new friends, and enemies.
1. Chapter One

"Gosen! Wake up!"

The boy's eyes fluttered open and he found his mother standing over him. She had an angry look on her face as she looked down at him. He immediately sat up, afraid of what she would do to him if he didn't get up. He ran to his closet and pulled out his orange training outfit and ran downstairs, out the back door, and into the backyard. He found his father sitting in a lawn chair reading a book with his glasses on. Without looking at him, he closed his book, and put it on the table with his glasses. He then stood up and faced the boy.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come, Gosen," he said.

Gosen smiled weakly. "Sorry."

"Let's just begin,"

Gosen got into his battle stance and his father did the same. They charged at each other at an incredible speed. Gosen ducked as his father tried to kick him in the head. Gosen swung his feet on the ground tripped him. He fell in the grass, but quickly got back up. He sent a punch toward Gosen's face, but he blocked it with the palm of his left hand and tried to punch his father with his right. His father tilted his head, dodging it, and kicked at Gosen's ribs. Gosen jumped five feet in the air and kicked his father in the chest. He went flying back, but quickly regained his balance and got into his stance.

Gosen's father stood still for a while, and then disappeared from where he once was. Gosen's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't expecting his father to be taking this so seriously.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you," Gosen heard his father's voice from all around him.

Gosen caught a glimpse of him from the corner of his eye and kicked in that direction. Instead of hitting his target, he hit the the cold morning air. Suddenly, he felt a hard kick in his back. He was sent flying forward toward the house. Just as he was about to crash into it, his father appeared in front of him and kicked him the other way. This time, Gosen stopped myself and jumped back as his father appeared to kick him again.

"That's not fair," Gosen said. "You're using your disappearing trick again."

His father shook his head. "I told you to train your speed. If you had listened to me, you would have more time to dodge me. Then if you had more experience with sensing other people's ki, you would know I was going to appear. Let's that train now."

In a split second, he stood at the house door and was entering. He came back out with a black cloth. He disappeared and appeared before Gosen, which made him jump back in surprise. He blindfolded Gosen with the cloth and his vision became darkness.

"We'll be practicing sensing ki," his father said. "You need to learn to fight what you can't see."

All Gosen saw was darkness, and sensed nothing. He felt like a blindfolded duck in an ocean. You had no ideas the dangers awaiting you. And with a person like his father, you're bound to get injured.

"Here I come," his father said.

Gosen heard the wind whistle as his father disappeared again. Suddenly, He was kicked in the face by an unseen leg. He stood firm, badly hurt.

"Come on, Gosen," his father said. "Try to sense my ki, my energy. Try to see without your eyes, but with your other senses."

Gosen did as his father said and looked around as if he could see. He felt strange waves of ki coming from one place. He guessed that was his father's. The sensation of the ki was powerful, which told him his father was more powerful than he thought he was to be. The ki began moving at an incredible speed. One moment it was standing still, and the next it was in another place. When he sensed it appear behind me, he had no idea what it was doing. He jerked forward, but still got hit.

"I see that you can now sense my ki," said his father's voice. "but you don't know what my attacks are. You also have to sense this as well."

Gosen felt his father's ki as it began to move again. This time, it appeared in front of him. He could somehow tell what the attack was this time. He could feel his father's hard fist coming for his face. He sidestepped it, but he felt his father send another punch at him. He dodged that one too and jumped in the air and kicked at his father's head. He felt it as he dodged it and tried to knee Gosen while he was in the air. Gosen stopped his knee with his hand and punched him in the face, then kicked him twice on the chest. He went sailing backwards from the powerful blows and into the fence.

Just then, Gosen remembered something important.

"School!" he yelled.

He ran into the house, not bothering to take the blindfold off. He sensed his way to his room upstairs and put on his school uniform. He took a moment to take the blindfold off, letting sunlight shine on his face, and threw in on the ground. He then ran downstairs and rushed out the door. He ran for the school on foot, since he knew the bus was long gone.


	2. Chapter Two

Thankfully, with his speed, he arrived two minutes later, instead of ten, which is what a regular person would've taken to run there. He entered the school and ran to his classroom. He managed to make it before the bell rang and sat down. He had Ms. Hunley, the Reading and homeroom teacher, first. He pulled out his book from his backpack and opened it to page forty-seven.

"Gosen," Ms. Hunley said. "will you please read the first paragraph?"

He nodded, stood up, and read from the page: "In this section, you will be reading about Mr. Satan, the world's savior. He died a century ago, but he still lives on in our hearts. You are alive today because of his brave efforts to keep this world safe. We are grateful for this. One of his most famous fights were with Cell, an alien who threatened our earth. Mr. Satan had inhuman strength, unmatchable speed, and other great qualities that the people loved. The amazing part was that he protected the Earth, while raising a daughter. His daughter's name was Videl."

He sat back down when he had finished reading. He was disgusted. This guy Mr. Satan was a fraud. Gosen's ancestors were the ones who had defeated all those enemies. All Mr. Satan had done was show up and take all the credit. He couldn't blame him though. He wouldn't want that much attention on himself either.

When Reading class ended, he made his way to Social Studies where he studied about the Egyptian Pharaohs. Then Science where he learned about cells. After that was Math, then Expressions, and Music. Finally, at the end of the day he had gym.

As he entered the gym room, he noticed there was eleven rectangles taped on the gym floor. The gym teacher was standing in the middle rectangle waiting for the class.

They all gathered around him as he explained what they were doing. "We'll be doing martial arts today. As we all know, the World Martial Arts Tournament is coming up in a few months, so I wanted to do something related to that. Will everyone grab a partner and stand in a rectangle. Those are the rings. A boy can't pair with a girl, and a girl can't pair with a boy. As soon as you're ready, go ahead and begin."

Gosen felt a hard hand grab his. He spun around and found Greg the class bully standing behind him. He had an evil grin on his face, as if he was about to do something really bad.

He pulled Gosen over to a ring and said, "I've been waiting to pulverize you for a long time. You always seem to slip from me right when I have you."

"Well, sorry," Gosen said. "But I'll have to hold back in order not to kill you."

He laughed. "Are you trying to scare me? Well then, bring it on. I'll pound you to the ground."

He charged at Gosen without even putting his guard up. Gosen easily dodged his punch and tripped him. Greg fell on the floor with a loud THUD! He got up furiously and attacked again. Gosen blocked his kick and kicked him back on his hip. He fell down again, but quickly got back up.

"What were you saying about pounding me to the ground?" Gosen said.

Greg's face was red now. "B-Group! Get over here!"

He had called his bullying group. Seven rough-looking stopped sparring with their partners and surrounded Gosen. They slowly circled him, waiting for a chance to attack.

"Here's a martial arts lesson," said the gym teacher. "Watch how Gosen over there handles this situation."

Gosen sighed, knowing this was a bad idea, but he had to defend himself. When the first one attacked, he misdirected the attack and punched him in the stomach. The next one came at him with a flying kick, but he ducked and the guy hit the person behind Gosen. Two attacked at the same time. He sidestepped the first one and spun around, ending up behind them. He kicked at their legs, making them fall to their knees and then their backs, making them fall forward.

"That's how you do it!" yelled the gym teacher.

Now there was only three left. Greg, and his two best men. He nudged the two to come after Gosen, and they obeyed. He punched the first one in the stomach, making his bend over to clutch it. He rolled off his back and kicked the second one so hard he flew back and hit Greg. He swung his leg on the floor behind him, tripping the guy who was still clutching his stomach.

Suddenly, he heard clapping from the gym teacher. "Now that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you do martial arts. I always thought something was strange about you, Gosen. And now I know what: you're an expert at martial arts."

He smiled weakly. "Thanks."

Just then, the bell rang. Before anyone could ask about what had happened, Gosen ran for the gym exit. He arrived in his classroom a few seconds later and began packing up. When he was done, he sat down in his desk as the other students poured into the classroom. They all eyed him weirdly as they packed up and took their seats.

As soon as the bell rang, he was the first one to the door. He quickly paced down the hallway and exited the school building.


	3. Chapter Three

He ran back home and found his father waiting for him in the yard again. He had to train three times a day with his dad to make sure his skills were sharp. He quickly changed into his clothes and they began training.

About half an hour later, they were done and Gosen had bruises all over my body. He thanked his father for training like always and went into the house. His mother had already made lunch. There were five tables, each with food on them. He sat down and thanked her for the food before he began eating. His father joined him a few minutes later.

Twelve minutes later, they were done eating all the food. They thanked Mom for the food again and Gosen went back upstairs. He put on his regular clothes and went outside. He took a while to walk around the neighborhood, but was stopped by unwanted guests.

"Did you really think you could get away from us after humiliating us!?" Greg yelled.

Gosen shook my head in disappointment. "I can't believe I actually thought that you accept your defeat gracefully and leave me alone, but I guess I was wrong. Well, you see what I can do, so please let me pass."

Greg grinned. "This time it's going to be different. I brought my dad, the best martial artist in town!"

A man walked from behind a house. He had black hair and a black beard. He looked tough and strong. Gosen used my ki sensing skill and saw that his ki wasn't nowhere as strong as his. Along with him came a group of kids from Greg's gang. They all held weapons such as bats, wooden swords, and other things.

"You really think this is fair?" Gosen said. "One twelve year old kid versus an army of kids my age and a grown man. Wow."

"What's wrong," Greg said. "Are you chickening out now?"

"No." Gosen said. "Let's just get this over with. But to be fair, I'll only use my right hand. That's more than enough."

"Don't get too cocky," Greg repeated what I had told him before. "Attack!"

Everyone attacked except for Greg and his father. Gosen charged too, and met them in the middle of the street. He dodged someone's bat and punched the owner in the face. He swung my fist, and easily broke five wooden swords, and knocked out their owners. He parried another bat, and punched the person in the stomach.

A few minutes later, he was the only standing with lots of groaning and knocked out people laid on the street all around him. His fist wasn't even injured or red from the fights.

He looked at Greg and his father. Greg said to his father, "I knew he was good, but this was more than I expected. I guess you'll enjoy this fight. It's like he's not even human."

Well, he was right. He wasn't human. At least not fully. He was half-hum and half-saiyan, but overall, he was a saiyan.

The man walked toward Gosen and stopped ten feet from him. He looked him in the eyes and said, "Let's begin."

Gosen smiled. "I can obviously see that you're scared. Your eyes gave you away."

"Nice try, but you're not scaring me off that easily," he said. "And if you don't mind, use our whole body. It'll be boring if I win unfairly."

"What makes you so sure you'll win?" he asked.

"Just do it,"

Gosen shrugged and brought forth his other arm from behind his back. The man immediately charged without bothering to put his guard up too. Like father like son, Gosen thought. He punched him in the stomach before the man could even attack. He staggered back while groaning. He finally stood still and charged again.

Gosen dodged his kick and tripped him. He fell on the ground, but quickly got back up. He punched at Gosen again. This time, he hit his arm down and used an uppercut on him. That finished him. He fell on the ground again and never got back up.

"I told him he couldn't win," Gosen said to Greg who was now trembling.

He took one step toward him and he ran away screaming. He sighed. He was sure he was going to try to bring a larger army against him next time.

Satisfied for today, he turned around and began walking back home. When he arrived, he put on his training clothes again and went to practice outside before training began.

When his dad came, he looked serious. "Now, today we will have our last practice."

Gosen looked confused. "What do you mean. I'm not even as strong as you are yet, and we're stopping already?"

"Gosen, you need to see the world more," his father said. "You can't just stay in this town forever. So, today is the last training session together."

He nodded, not wanting to argue anymore. He had actually been dying to get out of this place for a long time, and now he was given the chance to.

His father suddenly floated off the ground and hovered twenty feet in the air. He looked down at Gosen and said, "Come on up."

Gosen used my ki and lifted myself off the ground and matched hiscfather's position in the air.

"Since this is the last training, I'm going all out, and I'm expecting you to do the same. Give me your best and don't hold back. Let's make this last one the best."

Gosen nodded.


	4. Chapter Four

They went at it like never before. Gosen attacked hastily and uncontrollably. Surprisingly, his father did the same back. Hit after hit, block after block, they fought.

Gosen jumped back and charged Ki in his left hand. He released the Ki through his palm, creating a red blast. It flew toward his father, but he smacked it into the air and fired one at Gosen too. He smacked that one away too and charged.

After several more minutes of back and forth fighting, Gosen surprisingly jumped several feet back. When he realized what I had done, he tried to charged at his father, but ran right past him by accident. He took a deep breath and took a step back. He appeared in front of his father and punched him in the face. He flew back, but caught himself in midair.

His father looked surprised. "Impressive. Your speed increasing ridiculously high in just a few minutes."

When Gosen charge at him, he disappeared from his spot and reappeared behind him. He swung his leg around and kicked him in the back of the head. He went sailing through the air toward the neighbor's house. Gosen disappeared and appeared behind his father and kicked him the other away. Then he disappeared and appeared over him, put his hands together, and brought them down on top of him. He crashed into the ground hard, sending dirt flying everwhere.

He flew up from the ground, still in a laying down position. He then stood up as if the air was the floor. "You caught me off guard there. You really are incredible. But now I have to bee really serious."

Suddenly, waves of visible Ki surrounded him. Suddenly, Gosen felt his father's Ki begin to rise rapidly. He smiled, seeing Gosen's surprised face. When he was done, his Ki was off the charts!

"Here's my true power," he said. "I've been suppressing my ki for so long, but now I can use all of it in this battle. Here I come!"

He flew towards him faster than he could imagine. He punched him in the face and disappeared. Gosen staggered back but quickly regained his balance. When he did, he was kicked in the back.

For the next hour, his father toyed around with him. He didn't even see him, yet he was able to hit him. When he sensed his Ki somewhere, it would immediately disappear.

"This is goodbye," he heard his father say.

He appeared before him with a Ki Blast in his right hand. Before Gosen could react, he put it to his stomach and released it. That finished him off. He was blown back, barely hanging on to his consciousness, When he hit the ground, his vision became darkness.

When his eyes opened, his mother was seating on his bed next to him with a smile. When she saw that he was awake, she stood up and called his father. He came into the room wearing his favorite black suit and a smile on his face too.

Gosen sat up on his bed and looked at them. Sadness filled his mother's eyes, while pride filled his father's.

"It's about time to leave," his father said.

Then he remembered that he was leaving. His father had said that he needed to see the world more, and was sending him off.

"Do you have an idea where you're going?" his mother asked.

He nodded. "You and dad have told me about the Dragon balls, so I'm thinking of gathering them all."

They both nodded in agreement. His gather turned around and said, "Follow me."

Gosen got out of bed and followed him to his room. His father lifted the mattress to reveal two items: a sword and a strange device shaped in a circle.

Hee got them from under the mattress and put them on his desk. He picked up the sword and said, "This is very precious sword. It's from a very good friend of your grandfather. You'll soon find a teacher who will show you how to use it."

Then he picked up the device and said, "This is called a Dragon Ball Radar. It was created by your great-grandfather's friend. It can locate Dragon Balls, so it'll be helpful in your journey."

He handed Gosen the sword, which he strapped to my back, and handed him the Dragon Ball Radar along with a pouch for it. He tied the pouch to his waist and kept the Dragon Ball Radar in his hands. He pressed the button on top of it and seven large orange dots appeared on it. There was also a triangle in the middle. He took one step forward, and the triangle slightly forward.

"The orange dots are the Dragon balls," his father explained.

He thanked him and his father led him out the house. His mother met them at the door and gave Gosen a hug. "You'll be alright. You are a saiyan after all."

"Thanks," he said.

It was early in the morning, so no one was outside. He floated off the ground until he was several feet in the air. He yelled, "Bye! I'll be back soon!"

"Not too soon!" his yelled back.

He took a deep breath before looking at the Radar and flying toward the direction of his first Dragon Ball. He made sure to fly in the clouds, so no one could see him. He looked back at his old house, which was now very far away. He smiled before I looked ahead and zoomed off.


	5. Chapter Five

After several minutes of flying, he realized he was flying over a forest. He spotted a cave below and flew in it. It was getting dark, and he needed place to camp for the tonight. He landed inside and put all his stuff down. Then he went outside and gathered some wood and caught a few fish in a pond he had found. When he returned to the cave, he put the wood down and fired Ki Waves, creating a fire. Then he began cooking the fish.

While the fish was cooking, he unsheathed the sword his father had given him. It was a little big, but not big enough that he couldn't use it. He swung it around, trying to get the feeling of it. After a while, he sheathed it and went to eat his fish.

After he had finished his fish, he walked to a corner of the cave and laid down. He yawned loudly before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning he woke up early and stretched for a few minutes. Then he went outside and brought back a deer. He ate it for breakfast and then set out for the Dragon Balls again. Judging from the Radar, the one he was after was a few hundred feet from him.

With excitement, he sped up. Then he saw a town up ahead. He could hear loud cheering all the way from where he was. It was as if there was a celebration or something. And if there was a celebration, then there's . . .

"Food!" he exclaimed as he aimed for the town.

Arriving, he landed and entered through the gate. He ran toward the smell of food. He had to push past people, but he didn't really care. He arrived at ten long tables put together filled with foods. He saw more people bringing more tables with food. He could feel himself drooling. He grabbed the largest plates he could find and filled them with as much food as he could possibly fit on them.

He sat down on an empty table and began eating. When he finished, he went for seconds. Then thirds, fourths, all the was to fifteenths. People stared at him shockingly as he ate the large amount of food. He had only stopped because the food had ran out. When they came looking for who had ate all the food, he ran for it, pushing past people again.

He ended up near a large line of people lined up in front of a table with a man sitting behind it. The man held a large amount of paper was writing the people's names down. He walked up to one of the people in the line and asked, "What's the line for?"

He grinned. "We're all signing up for the the tournament tomorrow. The winner gets a million-dollar orange ball. People have been celebrating while waiting for it. It's going to be the biggest event this town has ever had."

_ Orange ball, _he thought. _I must be! It's the Dragon Ball! _This would be a great way to train and get the Dragon Ball at the same time. He ran toward the end just in time to beat someone else.

"Hey! You cut me!" the man yelled.

Gosen shook his head. "No I didn't. I got here before you."

"Shut up kid! Just get behind me before I'm forced to make you."

"Just try," he said.

The man grabbed for Gosen. Instead of shoulder, he grabbed the air. Gosen was now standing a few inches from where he used to stand. When the man tried again, Gosen caught his arm this time and said, "I could easily break your wrist right now. Either you stop, or I will break your arm."

The struggled to free himself, but it was hopeless. He nodded quickly as Gosen's grip began to tighten. He released his arm and turned back to face the person in front of him. Suddenly, he sensed a fist coming for the back of his head. He ducked just in time as a fist punched where his head was. He kicked backward in the man's stomach. He heard a loud groan before the man went silent, probably knocked out.

When he reached the table, it was already nighttime.

"I would like to sign up for the tournament tomorrow," he said.

The man at the table looked at me weirdly. "Aren't you a little too young to be entering things like this?"

"Is there an age limit?"

"Well, no-"

"Then I'd like to sign up."

"But-"

"Just let me sign up. I promise I'll be sure to be careful."

He sighed and wrote his name down. "You'll be number seventy-four, so listen when they call your name."

Gosen nodded and thanked him before walking off. He saw that he had no place to stay when the celebration ended and everyone was in their houses. Someone spotted him outside form their window and yelled, "Hey! Do you have a place to stay?"

He shook my head.

"Then why not stay with us? We have an extra room."

"That'd be great," he said as he went to the house.

The door opened for him and he stepped in. The person led him to a bedroom and told him he could stay there for tonight. He thanked him and went to sleep, excited for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter Six

Later that night, Gosen woke to strange rattling sounds. Ten hooded figures were chaining him to his bed. His sword and Radar were gone. When they saw that he was awake, he could a smile on their lips.

"Were were right to allow to stay here," one of them said. "You have some precious things here. We could make thousands off these two items. Then we just kill you and hide your body."

"If you don't put those stuff back, I'll be angry. And when I'm angry, I hurt people."

They all laughed. The closest one said, "You're really funny, you know that."

"I warned you," he said.

He gathered his strength and sat upright. All the chains that were strapped on him broke.

"Kill him!"

They all drew their own swords. One of them swung their sword at his head. He quickly laid back down and sword slashed right above him. Then another tried to cut him while he was on the bed. He rolled off and landed on the floor, and the mattress was cut instead of him.

He dashed for his sword, and in a second, he was already holding it unsheathed. It took them a while to realize where he was. He parried an attack and hit the person with the hilt of his sword. He turned around with his sword in front of him in time to block another sword. He tripped the owner and kicked the person behind him.

He spotted his Radar in the hands of a person running out the door. He ran towards him, and was already standing in front of him. He grabbed his Radar and knocked him out the hilt of his sword.

He grabbed his sword's sheathe and put it in. Then ran outside yelling, "Thanks for the hospitality!"

He had camped in the forest in leaves for the night. When it was morning, he woke up to sunlight streaming on his face. He stretched and yawned. Then he made sure all of his items were with him before he went to the town again.

When he was near it, he sensed very familiar Kis near the gate. It was the Ki of the hooded figures from last night. He smiled, knowing what to do. He took a few steps back before running for the gate. He was now running as if he was the wind: he was unseen. He ran past them and the gust of wind from his running blew them back. He ran behind a house and looked back at the gate. They were getting up with questioning looks on their faces. Gosen chuckled as he went toward the loud cheering.

He arrived at a large ring with people gathered. Like yesterday, there were tables filled with food again. He grinned as he slowly walked toward it. He did the same thing as yesterday and ate to his heart's content, which was most of the food. Then he went and sat down in the seats of the fighters.

When the other fighters saw him, they laughed. "Aren't you too young?"

"I might be, but I'm still stronger than you," he said.

The man grinned. "Just watch me kid. I'm going to win this thing."

"If I let you," he said.

The man laughed out loud and left him alone.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We;come to the Huggy Town Tournament! We have over seventy people competing to for fame and honor. The prize will be this," he held in his hand a bow containing an orange ball with three stars on it. "the million-dollar ball! Not only is shiny and precious, it's unbreakable!"

The crowd roared with cheers.

"Now to begin the tournament! We will be drawing slips with numbers on them. The fighters were each given a number, so they should be able to know when they're called up. Now, to start off the tournament will be," he drew from a box, "Numbers fifty and seventy-four! Please step to the ring."

Gosen got up and went to ring. He was met by a large, buff man with a smile on his face. He could tell the man thought that I would be easy pickings since he was small. Well, I'll show him, Gosen thought.

"Oh my goodness! It's a child!" yelled the announcer. "He's going to face the large man and is showing no sign of fear. In fact, he's smiling! If he's this confident, we should be in for a good match!"

He could tell he was trying to make the crowd entertained, but you could tell he thought Gosen would lose.

When they were in the ring, they said that weapons weren't allowed. He handed them his sword, but kept his Radar in his pouch strapped to his waist. Then he met his opponent in the middle of the ring. The bell rang for them to begin.

"Hey kid, I'll give you the first punch." the man said.

"Thank you," he said.

He ran at him and punched the man in the stomach. The force was so large the man was knocked back eight feet. He lay on the floor, motionless.

The crowd was silent as the referee counted to ten.

"Winner by knockout! The match goes to number seventy-four!"

The crowd was silent for a while, and then clapped loudly. Gosen retrieved his sword and went to sit down again.

"Just what is he?" he heard a fighter say.

Gosen smiled. _A saiyan._


	7. Chapter Seven

Match after match, I dominated my opponents. Then it got to the point where people would just surrender. The crowd would cheer loudly for me. I could tell that most of them were rooting on me, and probably betting on me as well. I guess I didn't want to let them down.

In three days, I had faced thirty-three opponents. Some had surrendered, but others I had beaten myself. Finally, it was the final fight between me and number one, who had successfully defeated all his opponents. He was about a foot taller than me. He was strong and fast, making him a balanced fighter. If he couldn't win in strength, he would switch to speed. Plus, his could use his ki incredibly well, unlike many other humans. I have observed his fights and discovered one weakness in his form.

"Now the match you all have been waiting for! The match that will determine not only the winner, but the strongest man in Huggy Town! Will number one and seventy-four please step to the ring."

I went to the ring and they took my sword like always. I hopped into the ring and faced my opponent. He had curly brown hair and blue eyes eyes. He wore a simple white shirt and black shorts. He seemed like a regular person, except that his strength and speed were exceptional. The bell rang and the match began began.

He charged at at me and punched at my face. I blocked it with the palm of my hands and kicked him on the side. He flew to the ropes and bounced back at me. I bent backward, dodging his kick, and kicked him up high int eh air. I swung myself back up and jumped up. I matched his position in the air and began hitting him. When we were about to hit the ground, I lifted my leg and brought it down hard on his head. He crashed onto the ring floor, but I landed unhurt.

He lay on the floor as if he was dead, but his ki hadn't changed at all.

"Come on, I know you're still okay. Your ki hasn't decreased at all."

He stood up with a smile. "You know about ki too? Better yet, you can somehow sense it. Now that's incredible."

"Thanks," I said. "My father taught me. And I also saw that you could use yours too."

"That's right. Wanna do a firefight instead of hand-to-hand combat?"

I nodded and we both jumped back and charged ki blats in our hands. We released them and began firing them rapidly at each other.

"This is a never seen before fight!" yelled the announcer. "They are somehow throwing energy blasts at each other through their hands! But it thought it was legend! This is history in the making folks!"

The ki blasts would meet each other in the middle of the ring and explode. He had to continue until one of us had a hit. That's how you do firefight,

Out of luck, one of my ki blats nailed him on the shoulder and he fell back. I charged at him and when he got up, I began hitting him with my Smasher combo, which was strong melee attacks ending with a kick toward the ground.

He crashed into the ground for the second time, and his ki went down some this time.

He stood back up with a smile on his face. "I guess I should end this."

He leaned back a little and put his hand in a claw form and charged at me. Purple aura radiated from his, and his speed increased dramatically. His face glowed with a wolf-like image. He yelled, "Wolf Fang Fist!"

I was off guard, surprised by his increase in speed. He nailed me with a claw-punch and began hitting me with endless combos, still generating the purple aura.

"Can this be!?" the announcer yelled again. "I think it is! The Wolf Fang Fist! A legendary move known invented by an old hero named Yamcha! But only people in his family line know that! Which means that that young man int he ring is a descendant of Yamcha!"

I was getting tired from getting hit now. Finished my me off by pressing both of his palms against my stomach and adding ki. I was blown back with so much force I flew into the air and out the ring. But as I was about to hit the ground, I caught myself in midair and flew back to the ring.

My opponent was greatly surprised. He attacked me as soon as I was back in the ring. Not holding back, I dodged his moves and hit him back with my own. I got him hard all over his body, enabling him to move. He fell on the ground motionless.

"Do I win if my opponent can't move?" I asked the referee.

He nodded, still surprised at my flying trick. He held my arm up in victory.

"Winner, number seventy-four!"

"We have a winner! Number seventy-four wins!" the announcer yelled.

The referee collected the Dragon Ball from the announcer and handed it to me.

"Congratulations," he said.

I bowed. "Thank you."

The crowd cheered louder than ever before. I smiled and waved back before exiting and retrieving my sword. I ran back to my camp and sat down. I held the Dragon Ball, which was the size of my hand. Luckily, my pouch was big enough to hold about seven of them. I placed my first one in my pouch and thought, _One down, six more to go._


	8. Chapter Eight

The next morning I was ready to search for my next Dragon Ball. I stretched for a moment and began levitating myself off the ground. Suddenly, I was disturbed by someone saying, "Where do you think you're going?"

I was caught by surprise surprise and accidentally lost control of my ki. I fell from the sky and crashed on the ground. I rubbed the spot I had landed on and turned around. Number one, who was my opponent yesterday, stood behind me.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm planning on going with you," he said.

"Why's that?"

"Well, for the past few years, I've been defeating my opponents with ease, and have never met anyone of a match to me. But now, I found that person, and it's a child. Now I have a reason to train harder and become stronger."

I smiled. "Then tag along. It'll be boring traveling alone."

"Great. Name's Johan by the way."

"I'm Gosen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

For the next few days, we traveled on foot, since Johan didn't know how to fly. When he asked where I was going, I told him, "I'm looking for the Dragon Balls. They're seven magical orange balls that can grant a single wish when they were all gathered. I already have one from your town, and I'm looking for the rest."

His eyes were widened in shock. "Are you serious? Then what are you going to wish for?"

I shrugged. "I really don't know. I guess It'll depend on what I feel like when we have all seven. But I'll take at least three months to find all of them on foot."

"Then why not fly?"

"But then I'd be leaving you behind."

"Who said you would be the only one? You could teach me how to fly, then we can travel faster."

"Well, it is pretty easy."

"Great! Let's start now."

We stood up. He backed a few feet from me and waited for my instructions.

"Since you know about ki and can use it, it should be pretty easy for you to fly. A way to understand it is if you put your ki underneath your feet and force it down. If you do that, you should able to lift yourself off the ground."

He nodded and closed his eyes. I felt it as he gathered his ki and put it under his feet. Slowly, he began to rise off the ground and into the air.

"Try moving around," I said.

He nodded again and began moving forward, the backward, and then side to side.

"Awesome! Now try to lay down and fly."

He slowly began to lean forward until he was laying down. He opened his eyes and began flying around happily. He flew around trees and bushes with a smile.

"I'm flying! I'm flying!" he yelled as he soared over my head.

Finally, he landed in front of me with a grin. "I did on my first try. How about you?"

"It took me one try too, and I did it at the age of five, so don't go off thinking you're superior."

"F-Five?" he said.

I nodded. "Anyway, now we should continue. And don't use too much ki. It only takes a little to fly."

I ran and flew off into the air. "Come on!"

He did the same and trailed behind me.

When night fell, we camped out in a field near a lake. I went out and caught three deer and two moose for myself, and a fox for Johan. I cooked them in a forest since the fire would set the whole field in flames. I flew back with the food and handed him his fox.

He stared at me weirdly. "You're going to eat all of that?"

I nodded. "It's how I'm able to fight for long periods of time. I am saiyan after all."

"A saiyan?"

"Just forget about it for now. I'm hungry and I need to eat."

He went silent and ate his food. When we finished, he suggested we show spar. I accepted and threw the bones away. Then we each went to the opposite sides of the field.

"Go!" he yelled.

We both charged. In six seconds, I had cleared two hundred yards. I caught Johan in surprise and kicked him back. he went flying and I appeared behind him and kicked him down to the ground. He crashed into it hard. Dirt was sent fling in the air when he fell. When he stood up, he had left a giant hole.

"Allow me to show this move again," he said as he got into the same position as he had a few days ago. "Wolf Fang Fist!"

He charged at me wit purple aura and a wolf-like face. Last time he had caught me by surprise, but now I was ready. I dodged all his attacks and when his finishing move came, I stuck my palms out too. They met and I put in lots of strength into it. He flew back several yards and fell into the lake. I flew over the lake and looked around for his ki. When I sensed it, it was faint.

"Johan! Are you okay?!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I saw tons of lights coming straight for me. I immediately realized what they were. I jumped back just in time as endless ki blasts came at me. I began dodging them as best as I could. Out of nowhere, Johan appeared and punched me in the stomach. He had distracted me with all the blasts and came behind one and hit me.

He began punching on me like a a bag of sand. When I got an opening, I jumped and knocked him out with a knife hand attack. I caught his hand before he could fall back into the lake and flew us back to the camping site.

I laid him down in grass and sat down. I looked up at the sky with a smile on my face.

_This just might be fun, _I thought.


	9. Chapter Nine

He couldn't get a wink of sleep that night. Johan woke and yawned loudly. He looked around and asked, "What happened."

"You lost after I knocked you out. I brought you back here."

"Oh. Makes sense."

"How did you decrease you Ki back in the lake. When I sensed it, it was low, but you somehow fired all those ki blasts and still managed to hit me for so long."

He grinned. "I'm guessing you don't know about Ki Suppression."

Gosen nodded.

"Anyway, it's just simply when you suppress your Ki and power level. Experienced fighters can suppress it all the way to an ant's power level."

"How do you do it?" I asked curiously.

"You just have to contain your Ki and not give off too much Ki waves. If you how to control Ki, it should be a easy, and you can keep it going for as long as you want. Then to regain it, you'll have to power up, which is when you let the Ki come back out." he explained. "Powering up also increases your power level."

Gosen did as he said and contained his Ki inside of him. He felt it go down to a regular person's. He smiled at himself.

"This should avoid trouble for a while," he said. "So, should we continue. We're pretty close to the next Dragon Ball. About ten minutes of flying."

Johan's face brightened. "Let's go then!"

Gosen flew into the air and Johan followed. He took a look at the Radar as we flew.

Ten minutes later, they stood exactly over the location of the next Dragon Ball. But, they had flown into a desert, and there wasn't sign of the Dragon Ball. They landed and their feet began to sink. They then ascended into the air again.

"Try firing Ki Blasts and if one of them bounces back, you've hit the Dragon Ball." Gosen said.

"Won't it break?" he asked.

Gosen shook my head. "It's indestructible, remember?" he said, beginning to fire multiple Ki Blasts.

Johan began doing the same. After three rounds, a Ki Blast was reflected off a shiny orange surface and back at Gosen. I tilted his head sideways, dodging the ki blast. Then he flew to where the Ki Blast had hit and reached his hand into the sand. He felt a round ball and pulled it out. He was now looking at the one star Dragon Ball.

"I found it!" he yelled.

Johan stopped firing and flew next to him. "Awesome! Now just five more to go."

He nodded and flew into the air again. He looked at the Radar and realized that there were three Dragon Balls gathered together and moving at an incredible speed.

"Looks like we're not the only ones looking for Dragon Balls. Some else is gathering them as well."

"That's great. It'll be more adventurous that way," Johan said.

Gosen nodded in agreement. "You're right. We should save those those guys for later. They're moving the opposite way of the other Dragon Balls. We should beat them to the others."

"Let's go!"

They continued once again into the evening air.

By the time it was night, they had already made camp. As they were about to decide who would go to get the food, they sensed three power levels coming toward them. They were a little high for a regular citizen, so they assumed they weren't coming there to chat. Gosen was guessing they had found us by the smoke coming from our campfire.

Finally, three ninja dressed people came from the tall grass. One had a sword, the other a chain, and the last one two knives. Johan sighed, knowing they were no threat, and lay down on the ground.

"You can take them," he said. "I'm a little sore right. We can get some food in the morning."

Gosen smiled and shook my head. He was beginning to like that guy.

"Now, whoever doesn't want to get knocked out may leave now," he said threateningly.

"Shut up kid!" one of them ordered. "Just hand over your stuff and we'll end you quickly."

Gosen chuckled. "Try me."

They all charged at the same time. He dodged the sword and ducked as the chain came for his head. He accidentally stepped on Joahn's legs who yelped. "Watch it! You should've finished by now!"

"You're right," he said.

When the one with the two knives attacked, he tripped him from under and kneed him in the stomach. Then he appeared behind the other two and knocked them out with his knife hand attack.

He gathered them in one pile near the campfire and laid down on the opposite side of Johan.

"Took you long enough," he said.

"Yeah-"

Suddenly, new power levels came toward them. Two of them he sensed were humans, but the other one was an animal.

Gosen sighed. "Again? Really?"

"They're yours too," Johan said. "Just keep yourself from stepping on me again."

Gosen stood back up and faced the direction of the newcomers. When they emerged from the grass, he got into his stance and prepared myself. One of the humans was big and tough-looking, while the other one was skinny. They held rifles int heir hands and a dog stood by them growling.

When they saw him, one of them said, "We come in peace, boy."

He loosened up and nodded at the pile of the ninja dressed people. "Friends of yours?"

They were shocked when they saw them. "We've been searching for them for weeks. They're murders who came through our town and killed some of the townsmen."

"They weren't much," he said. "You should get them out of here. They're unconscious at the moment."

The big one said, "Wow."

"Did you beat them?" the skinny one asked.

He nodded.

"But-"

The big one silenced the skinny one by putting his hand in the air. "Thank you. We'll be taking them from your hands."

He walked up to them and lifted them on his shoulder. He then turned back to Gosen and said, "Would you like to come with us? Our town is nearby."

He nodded again and woke up Johan. "What is it?"

"We're going to a town. Come on."

He stood up and rubbed his eyes. Then they followed the two and their dog.

"Why are we following them? Shouldn't we be heading for the Dragon Ball?" Johan whispered to Gosen.

"Yes, but a little detour won't hurt. Plus I can sense a huge power level there. This should be interesting."

When he saw that Gosen was right, he said, "Good thinking."


	10. Chapter Ten

When they arrived at the town, heads poked from their houses to look at them. Their expressions were of joy. Some came out to celebrate exclaiming, "They've caught the killers! Hooray!"

Johan waved at them and smiled. Gosen ignored him and concentrated on the high power level. Out of the blue, it disappeared. Joahn and I froze at the same time.

"What happened?" Gosen asked.

"He might've either been killed, or hemust've suppressed his Ki to a regular townsmen."

They continued following the two men all the way to the town square. There we were met by a man in a white suit and a cane. He had slick black hair and fierce brown eyes. He looked to be impatiently waiting for something.

When he saw them, his eyes widened and he rushed to meet us. "Zack! Zeke! I see you caught the killers! Now we can get paid!"

Zack, the big one, shook his head. "Sorry boss, but this little kid caught them. We found them already beaten."

"But how can that be!?" exclaimed the man. "He's just a child!"

"It's true," confirmed Zeke, the skinny one.

He looked at Gosen and said, "Hey kid, if you say that my men here caught these killers, I'll give you half of the award money for them."

"Award money?" he asked.

Zack said, "Yeah. These guys were number seven on the most wanted list. Their reward money was one thousand."

"Then we're not saying that you caught them. We were the ones who did and we're getting _all _of the award money," Johan said.

"Shut up kid!" the man yelled, thrusting his cane at Jonah.

In a swift movement, Johan dodged the cane and snapped it in half. "Watch your mouth, old man, or I'll shut it for you."

The man was terrified and scrambled backwards.

"What's going on here?"

They all turned around and found another man in a suit. His suit was black, and he had a top hat on as well. "Oh, I see you've caught the killers. Good job, hunters."

Zeke shook his head. "Sorry, mayor, but this kid here caught them. He deserves the prize money."

The mayor was astonished. "This boy? That's amazing! Come with me to collect your prize money."

Gosen and Johan followed the mayor to his grand house. He led them inside and into his office. He reached into his desk and pulled out a briefcase marked with the letters: **Trio**** Killers **and handed it to them. When they opened it, their eyes were staring into a briefcase full of money. Johan grabbed it from Gosen's hands and said, "Is it alright if we became hunters too, like those guys back there. We could hunt down all the criminals on the list for you guys."

The mayor nodded. "That's fine. Just be sure to be careful. You can go with Zeke and Zack to get your weapons and hunting dogs. They'll also give you the list of the criminals."

Gosen shook his head and said, "We don't need the weapons and dogs. We'll just get the list if that's alright."

"It's alright. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. Please move along."

They thanked him and left his home. When they were outside, they told Zeke and Zack about their wanting to become hunters and they led them back into the town. They stopped by a new house, slightly larger than the others. Inside was filled with guns, dogs in cages, and clothes.

They walked to a stack of papers and Zeke handed Gosen and Johan one. The papers had lists of names and pictures of criminals. Next to the names and descriptions, there were lists of where the criminals were mostly sighted.

"Thanks," Gosen said as he and Johan exited.

"Why did you accept this in the first place?" he asked Johan as we walked down the street.

"Just think about it. We can practice our skills catching these criminals _and _get money for it. Isn't it great?" he replied.

"I guess so," he admitted. He looked down at his list and asked, "So where to first?"

"I was thinking we could go from the bottom of the list and work our way up to the most wanted." Johan suggested.

Gosen nodded in agreement. "Then lets get moving."

They both ran to the side of the road and flew into the air. They followed the sings below to thier first criminal.

They were now hovering over a bank where a person dressed in green was hiding behind the pillars and shooting at the police. And the police were hiding behind their own cars and trying to get the man to surrender, but to no avail.

Before Gosen could fly down and catch him, Johan held him back and said, "You got the three ninja guys last time. Now its my turn."

Gosen sat cross legged in midair and said, "Have fun."

Johan grinned. "This'll be over in a few seconds." And he was serious.

He flew down, dodging bullets, and kneed the green man in the stomach. He then grabbed the man by his jacket and flew him up next to Gosen.

"Done," he said with a smile.

"Well, Leprechaun is out. Lets turn him in and get our prize money." Gosen said.

They flew back to the mayors house and collected their money. They took Leprechaun to the jail where the mayor had told them to give him to the policemen.

"Thank you," the policemen said.

"You're welcome," Johan and Gosen said in unison.


	11. Chapter Eleven

After a few days of catching criminals, Gosen finally met an interesting person. The reason was because they too had a sword, and they were first on the most wanted list, which meant they must be really experienced.

When they found him, he was in a bar drinking a glass of water with scared people all around him. He didn't seem to notice either.

Gosen and Johan entered the bar and sat down next to him. He had a very big power level and lots of Ki. He eyed Gosen and Johan as they ordered some water too.

"May I help you," he asked.

"You're Boyer, right?" Johan asked.

The man nodded.

"Then you're under arrest for murder and thievery. But can we wait until I get some water. I'm thirsty," Johan said relaxed.

Boyer shook his head. "Sorry, but I have no intention of going with you. I'll fight you to the death if it's what it takes."

Suddenly, his Ki and power level began to rise. When it surpassed Johan's, Johan coughed up the water he had ordered. "How in the world!?"

"As you can see, I'm obviously stronger than both of you," Boyer said.

"Is that right?" Gosen said.

In a split second, he powered up to my full power. Boyer was a little surprised, but quickly realized something.

"We're even," he said.

Gosen nodded. "That're right, but that doesn't mean I can't beat you."

"If you're so sure, lets take this outside. Let's not get innocent people involved," he said as he went outside.

When he stood up, his chair was blown back by the intensity of my Ki. He ignored it and met Boyer outside.

Boyer drew his sword from his wast, and Gosen his from his back. As if on cue, they charged and drew their swords. Their swords met for a second before Gosen was blown back by Boyer's. He flipped and landed on the ground without any damage.

_ What was that? _he thought.

Boyer pointed the tip of his sword at him and said, "You don't a thing about using a sword, do you?"

"Nope," he admitted. "I just rely on my instincts."

He charged at him again with his sword aiming at his stomach. He thrust it once he was in range, but Boyer parried it downward and hit him on the chin with his sword's hilt. Before he could continue, Gosen hit him with his hilt too and jumped back.

"You're good," Gosen said. "So this is what my father meant when he gave me this sword."

For the first time, Boyer got a good look at his sword. He sheathed his sword and walked up to Gosen. He stood in his spot, read to attack, but Boyer said, "Don't worry. I won't do anything. But can I see your sword?"

"Don't let him!" yelled Johan who was watching from the side.

Gosen sensed no danger from him, so tossed the sword up, cause it by its blade and handed it to him. He took it and inspected it.

"Just as I thought," Boyer said. "This is my master's sword. He had the exact same one. Where did you get it?"

"My father gave it to me," he said.

"Did he perchance know the man named Hinder?"

"Yeah! He would talk about him from time to time about how he gave him a gift after he defeated him."

"But why would my master give him his sword as gift?"

"My father always talked about him sadly. He said that Hinder was going to someone named Demon."

"Demon!?" Boyer exclaimed. "But master said that he would stay with me until I was better and we would face Demon together."

Boyer's face saddened. "I guess all these of traveling were for nothing. You may arrest me. I have nothing left to do anyway."

He handed the sword back to Gosen and sat on the ground. "Take me away."

Gosen sheathed his sword and sat down in front of him. "Why are you wanted anyway? From what I see, you're not the type of person to steal or kill someone without a purpose. You even suggested we should take the fight outside since there were people inside the bar."

He shrugged. "I was walking by a bank one day when I saw someone robbing it. So when he walked by me, I killed him for thievery. Then another time I spotted someone else stealing from a helpless woman, so I tricked him and stole it back. Somehow, the mayor saw me and said I was a criminal."

"Then you're not actually a criminal, are you?" Gosen said. "You were just passing justice, even if it was in a harsh way."

"I guess so."

"Then we won't arrest you."

"Hey!" Johan yelled. "He's seven thousand dollars! That's a lot of money!"

"But he's innocent," Gosen said. "But for letting you go, I need something in return."

"Go ahead and ask," he said. "I have nothing left to do."

"Can you teach me how use a sword properly. I saw how you use yours, and you're a master. Mind teaching me? We're traveling too, so could you come with us?"

He nodded with pleasure. "I'll be happy to."

Gosen smiled. 'That's great. And I've had a strange feeling about the mayor. Every time we brought a criminal, he seemed happy in a . . . _strange _way."

"Me too," Johan said.

"I think I have an idea on how to find out what he's up too . . ."


	12. Chapter Twelve

They had Boyer's hands tied in light rope and walking him toward the mayor's house. Johan carried his sword in his hands and was having trouble with it. They entered the house and met the mayor in his office sitting down in his chair grinning. Then Gosen sensed several power levels around the house.

"Men around the building," he whispered to Johan who nodded.

"Well done boys!" the mayor yelled as he stood up to meet them.

"I have to go somewhere," Johan said as he handed Gosen the sword and left. "I'll be right back."

"Today you can just hand him over to me. I'll take him to the jail myself."

When he tried to take hold of the rope that bound Boyer, Gosen stepped back and said, "Not until you tell us who you really are."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You really think I'm stupid?" he said. "All the criminals we've caught haven't been going to jail, have they? Nope. I can sense all of them behind that wall over there. What's your real intention, _mayor_?"

The mayor gave a devilish smile. "I see. But why confront me? If you know about me, why not leave this town alone and run away. I could easily kill you with all the criminals I've gathered."

"Who said you could kill me?" he said.

"Says m-" he began.

Gosen released his Ki and powered up again which he had concealed after talking with Boyer. Then Boyer easily ripped the rope and drew his sword. The mayor staggered back and slammed into the wall.

"Get them!" he yelled in a loud voice.

Gosen shook his head. "All your men outside have been taken care of by Johan. Your only option is to reveal all those criminals behind you."

He gritted his teeth and pushed a button under his desk and the wall behind him lifted up to reveal an army of criminals Gosen had captured with Johan.

Gosen chuckled and pointed out the window. "See over there?"

The mayor looked at where he was pointing and saw Johan holding a camera and videotaping everything.

"The best part is, it's televising live on that giant screen on top of your house." he said.

"What!?" he yelled. "No!"

Gosen shook his head in disappointment. "I guess your cover is blown. You can either surrender and go jail peacefully, or I can take you by force. It's your choice."

"Never!" he yelled.

They knew that he couldn't sense Ki or use it, so he didn't know how strong they really were.

"Get them!" he ordered his army of criminals.

Gosen stepped back and left everything to Boyer as planned. He felt Boyer channel lots of Ki through his sword and swing it once. A sickleishaped Ki Blast came from it and hit everyone, including the mayor. Tons of blood was spilled, but nobody was killed.

Boyer walked up to the mayor and said, "I'll be taking you first."

"You stupid fools. It wouldn't matter if I died anyway. Lord Demon will kill you when he hears that his servant was badly hurt. And he'll rule the world with the Dragon Balls!"

"Did you say Lord Demon?" Boyer asked with a shaky voice.

"Ye-"

Before the mayor could finish his answer, Boyer had drawn his sword and stabbed him where his heart was in a flash. The mayors turned to one side with its eyes closed. He was now dead.

"New plan," Boyer said as he stood up. "I'm going after Lord Demon. I hope you'll understand."

Gosen shook his head. "You heard him. Lord Demon is also after the same thing as I am: the Dragon Balls. So that means we'll eventually run into him, which also means we don't have to separate and I can still get my training."

"Good job guys!"

Johan came running with the camera in his hands. "Anyway, we should get going. The town people are coming here to investigate."

Gosen looked at Boyer. "Do you know how to fly?"

He nodded and kicked the window open. Then he flew outside with Gosen and Johan following.

When they were in the clouds, Gosen checked his Radar. "Looks we're pretty far from the next Dragon Ball. It's just straight ahead. Let's make camp in a few minutes."

The nodded and they sped up with Boyer still leading.

When they had landed and the camp was set up, Gosen asked Boyer for his first lesson. He agreed and they found a good place to begin.

"First you need to feel your sword and get used to it. It has to be like the extension of your arm. Nothing more, nothing less. You have to know everything about it. How long, think, and its speed and strength." Boyer said. "When you fight, never hesitate. Always be confident about your moves and always follow through with them. See that tree in front of you? Close your eyes and swing your sword at it but stop in the middle of the trunk."

He tried to do as Boyer had instructed and swung his sword. When he heard the sound of something large hit the ground, he knew he had failed. He sensed his way to the next tree and tried again, but to no avail.

_ This is gonna be harder than I imagined, _he thought.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

After twelve trees, I had finally got the feeling of the sword and could easily and quickly calculate where and when it would hit something. When I had successfully done cut seven trunks in half, Boyer stopped me.

"Okay, that's enough. You've learned what I wanted you to. Now, we're moving to basic things. In fight, you must always try to stay calm and level-headed. And when you attack, be confident. And always keep your body balanced so you can defend and attack at the same time." He drew sword and continued. "Always keep your elbows bent and not straight. And keep the sword close to your body so you can defend better when the enemy gets too close."

I drew my sword and did what he had instructed.

"Lets do a small battle to see if you listened," he said as he faced me.

I nodded and faced him too. I charged confidently and thrust my sword at him. He parried it and pushed me back. Then he swung his sword at me. I ducked and thrust again at his stomach. He spun around brought his sword down on top of me. I rolled out of the way and got back on my feet.

"Nice," he complimented.

He charged away and our swords clashed. This time, I stood my ground and wasn't blown back. He pushed toward my chest, I pushed back too. When no one won, we jumped back and charged again.

For the next few minutes, we went at it. The clanging of metal could be heard from half a mile away. I could tell he was going easy on me since His moves were going slow enough for me to dodge or block.

Finally, he said, "That's enough for today. We should hit the sack and move out tomorrow."

I sheathed my sword tiredly and went to my pile of leaves where I lay down and immediately went sleep.

When Boyer came to wake me up, I begged for an extra hour of sleep. He let me, and as soon as I closed my eyes, what felt like three seconds later, I was woken up again.

"I thought I told you an extra hour," I said lazily.

"It has been an hour!" Johan yelled as he kicked me in the stomach.

"OW!" I yelled in pain as I sat up fully awake.

"There we go," Johan said. "he's awake now. Let's go. I made an arrow on the ground showing the direction we were going in. I'll be going now."

He flew away while Boyer and I watched him. After I stretched, Boyer and I chased after him. Johan slowed down and allowed us to catch up so we could travel together.

After an hour or so of flying, we arrived where the next Dragon Ball was located. We landed inside the cave and ventured inside. Judging from the Radar, the Dragon Ball was stuck in the wall. I fired a ki blast at the spot, revealing the seven star Dragon Ball. I grabbed it from the hole created by the ki blast and put it in my pouch.

"That's three, and four more to go," I said. "Lets try to at least find our fourth one before night falls. And I'm sensing a lot of people in the direction of the next Dragon Ball, so we might expect it to be in a town. Anyway, lets go."

We flew out of the cave again and toward the next Dragon Ball.

Arriving, I saw that I was right. We landed a few feet from the town and suppressed our power levels and ki so we wouldn't rise any suspicions. Then we entered the town through the streets and went where the Dragon Ball Radar was directing me to go. I stopped in front in front of a martial arts school. I pushed the door open and found a group of students in the middle of training.

"Sorry," Johan said. "but do you guys gave an orange with stars on it?"

A girl walked up to the us. She long black tied into a ponytail and electric blue eyes. She pointed at and said, "One, nobody gave you permission to enter. And two, its rude barging in here and asking for something."

"It's okay, Kayla," said an old man coming from behind her. "Hello. I'm Josu, the owner of his school. And I'm sorry, but we can't give you what you are looking for."

"Why's that?" Boyer asked.

"It belongs to our master here, and many thieves have come here looking to steal it," the girl said.

"Well I can give it to you, but you'll have to go throuh my whole school. If you do that, I'll give you what you wish for." the old man said.

The girl grinned. "That's fair."

I nodded. "I accept. I'll fight."

"Come on Gosen," Johan said. "You've been fighting for the past few days. It's my turn!"

I smiled weakly. "You can get the next two fights. I promise."

He pouted before he finally accepted. I handed my sword and pouch to Boyer and walked to the middle of the room where I was about to faced my first opponent.

"Is it okay if I face everyone at once. I just want to get it over with quickly."

"Cocky, now are we?" the old man said.

"No sir. I mean no disrespect."

"Then so be it."

Every other student got ready and surrounded me. I raised my power level slightly higher and charged.

I whipped my leg in the air and spun around. I knocked out the first row of opponents, and then the second, third, and finally the fourth. The only person left standing was the girl from before. She got into her stance and circled around me.

"I see you have some experience in fighting. But let me teach you who's superior."

I sensed her stop behind me and charged. When she attacked, I was already standing behind her. I knocked her out with my knife hand attack, ending the fight.

"I've completed my end of the bargain. I expect you to do the same."

The old man nodded and handed me a box saying, "I've been waiting for someone to get her off my hands. She has been staying here ever since I defeated her back in her hometown. She stuck to me, hoping to someday beat me. Now that someone else has beat her, she'll cling to you too."

"Interesting story," Boyer commented.

"I know that you would like to have some more company on your travels, so stick around town and she'll find you sooner or later."

"How did you know we were travelers?" Johan asked.

"It wasn't really that hard to tell. Your clothes are dirty and torn. And you smell like trees and leaves."

"We better go and find a tailor then."

"You should visit my friend Finn three buildings down. Tell him it's from Honn and he'll do it for free."

I bowed. "Thank you. We'll be taking our leave now. Have a good day."

He waved as we left the school and into the street.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The tailor named Finn stood at his counter with his hand on his chin. You could easily tell he was bored.

"Hello, Finn. I'm Gosen, and we were sent here by Honn," Gosen said.

"Honn, you say?" Finn said. "Well then welcome. What may I do for you today?"

"Could you remake out clothes? Our old ones are torn, so we would like new ones," Boyer said.

"No problem. But I'll have to keep those clothes for a while as I make the new ones. Fee free to choose something in this tore you want and change into it. When you're done, give me your old clothes and I should have them ready by tomorrow."

They thanked him and each chose an outfit. When they were done, they had all chose the same thing: a suit and a hat. Gosen had white one, Johan a black one, and and Boyer a red one.

"With his," Johan said. "I should be able to get a few girls. I'll see you guys later." And he left.

"Where do you want to go?" Gosen asked Boyer.

He shrugged. "We should get a hotel or a house to stay in for the night. Then we can go and explore the town."

"Sounds like a plan."

They walked out the door and searched for a place to stay. They stopped in front of a hotel and went inside. At the lobby, they asked for a room for one night and paid the man with the money Gosen and Johan had got catching criminals.

They made our way to our rooms and Gosen laid down on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and asked, "Its boring. And I don't feel like walking around the town anymore."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"How about training?" he suggested, taking the sheathe from his back. "Its more fun than walking around."

Boyer sighed. "Fine."

They flew out the window and landed the grass behind the hotel. Gosen took off his hat and his coat, but Boyer only took his coat off.

"Today you're going to try to knock this hat off my head. If you can do that, I'll teach you some more about using swords."

Gosen grinned. "You're on."

Gosen charged at him with his sword in his hands. He thrust it at the hat, but Boyer tilted his head and dodged it. Then he swung my sword at it again, and Boyer jumped back this time.

"You've gotta do better than that," he said.

"Ha!" Gosen cried as he charged.

Gosen swung, Boyer ducked, he thrust, Boyer sidestepped, and every other move Boyer had a way of avoiding it. Their swords clashed with a loud _CLING! _every time they met. Deciding to step up his game, Gosen powered up his Ki and power level to its peek and attacked.

Unfortunately, that barely made a difference. Boyer would still avoid all his attacks. They slowly began to rise into the air as they fought. Their arms were barely visible due to them moving so fast. All Gosen dd was was trust what he was doing and kept pressing on.

Out of luck, he tripped Boyer from below. Then quickly flew above him and swung at the hat. Boyer caught him off guard and tripped him too. Gosen's sword swung through the air he made his way back to the ground. He flipped in midair like last time and landed lightly on the ground.

"Almost had me there," Boyer said. "But you've still got to do better than that. If you can't get it off my head within the next three minutes, I'm not teaching you anymore."

He had to take this seriously. He charged again and attacked as fast and hard as he could. But two minutes later, he hadn't even moved Boyer from his original spot.

"One more minute left," Boyer said.

Gosen gritted his teeth and attacked. He knew what to do now. He pu this sword against Boyer and pushed as hard as he could. That forced Boyer to use both hands to hold him back. Quickly, Gosen let his right hand go from the sword and put his palm a few inches from Boyer's hat. He charged a Ki Blast and released it.

Boyer was surprised and had no chance of dodging it. Now his hat lay on the ground with a hole in it.

"What took you so long. All you had to do was use your Ki and you probably would've knocked the hat off already."

"I thought I'd do it right with a sword only."

He picked his hat and shook his head. "Now look at what you've done." In his hands, the hat burned to ashed. "There was no point of wearing it like that."

He looked back at Gosen and said, "I need to teach you some cool moves you might use in battles against opponents."

Gosen nodded. "When do we start?"

"Tonight," he said. "That's enough practice for now. Lets go into town."

They put their coats on and flew back into our hotel room. Then they dusted themselves off before leaving the hotel and into the the street. They sensed Johan's Ki and followed it to his location. He was with a girl about fourteen, a year younger than him.

"Hey guys!" he greeted them. "This here is Jannie. She wants to see her family, and they're far away, so I said I'd take her there. I hope you don't mind."

Gosen smiled. "No problem. The more the merrier, right?"


	15. Chapter Fifteen

That night, after they took showers, Gosen and Boyer went back outside to train, while Johan stayed to talk to the girl some more. Boyer drew his sword and said, "Make sure you listen. I'll also be demonstrating the moves as well."

Gosen nodded.

"The first one if called Flash. It's when you leap off the ground and-" he did as he said and vanished in midair. I heard his voice behind me. "appear directly behind your opponent to deliver the finishing blow. You'll need a large amount of speed, which you already have. So you should be able to learn this no problem."

He reappeared a few feet from Gosen. "The next move is another version of Flash. It's called Flash Slash. It's when you dash at your opponent-" he did as he said and then vanished again. "and appear at their side where you cut them in half at the waist. When you dash, make sure its the last time your opponent sees you. If they see you, they'll know and intercept your attack."

Then he showed Gosen two other moves. Sword Slash, which was when you make swift sword strikes at your opponent at close range. And Rapid Sword Stream, with was like Sword Slash, you attack rapidly at your opponent and the final move is a strike with a large amount of force, inflicting great damage.

When he was done, he said "I'll show the more advanced ones tomorrow. For now, I need you to practice those moves. Go ahead and try Flash."

Gosen drew his sword and leaped from the ground. He disappeared in midair and reappeared behind Boyer.

"Nice, but a little slow. Try going faster."

Gosen tried the same move again, and got Boyer's approval. Then he went on to the other moves Boyer had shown him.

When finished performing the last one, he heard a familiar voice back in the hotel. It was the girl from the martial arts school yelling, "Where is he!?"

"We'll continue tomorrow," Boyer said."You should go see her."

Gosen sighed before lifting himself off the ground and to the hotel room window. He saw the girl and asked, "What do you want?"

"There you-!" then she realized that he was flying. "You-you're f-flying."

He nodded and flew through the window and landed inside the hotel room. He sheathed his sword and threw it on his bed. "Honn told me you would be coming here."  
She now looked furious. "That old man! He's always trying to get rid of me! Every martial artist that came to our school he would ask to fight me."

Gosen put his coat on and said, "We'll be leaving in the morning. If you want to come with us, you'll have to get ready and be prepared to leave."

"Of course!" she said. "Plus, the World Martial Arts Tournament is coming up soon, so traveling would be great."

Gosen had almost forgot about that. He smiled and said, "How about we all go there? Then we can see who's the strongest."

They all grinned. "You're on."

"Awesome. But before we can even head back to traveling, I'll have to teach Kayla how to fly, and Johan can carry Jennie." Gosen said.

Kayla looked excited. "Really!? You can teach me how to fly?"

Gosen nodded and grabbed her arm. He carefully flew her out the window and they landed.

"Now, before you can fly, you'll have to learn about Ki. Ki is the force energy within every single living thing. You can take in Ki, or draw it from deep inside you. It's also sometimes called energy or Chi. Anyway, to use it, you have to have better understanding of it. Try to draw out your Ki and making it visible in your hands. Feel it flow through your body and then let it out. Simple, right?"

She nodded and did as he said. He held out her hands and Gosen could feel her unlocking her Ki inside and releasing it. She created a Ki sphere in her hands.

"Good job," Gosen said. "Now try releasing that Ki sphere in your hands toward the ground."

She pointed it at the ground beneath her and let it go. The sphere flew and exploded as it hit the ground. Kayla was blown back by the impact. She sat up with a huge smile on her face. "Did you just see that!? I was awesome!"

Gosen nodded. "Good. Now onward to flying."

He taught her to fly like he taught Johan and she got it a few minutes later, not as fast as Johan though. She soared through the air with enthusiasm. Gosen flew up beside her and said, "Good. Now you've mastered the Flying Technique."

Her mouth opened to say something, but her sound was overwhelmed by the a large explosion. They were blown back, but Gosen stopped himself, and Kayla crashed into the ground.

"Gosen!" Boyer yelled as he flew toward them with a terrified look. "It's Lord Demon!"

A man was hovering several feet over the town. He was about seven feet tall with red skin and pointy ears. He had a devilish smile and wore a black vest and white pants. He was rapidly throwing Ki Blasts at the town. He Ki and power level were unbelievable. Gosen began to shake with excitement.

"Let's go!" Johan yelled as he carried Jennie on his back.

Instead of turning around and going with them, Gosen flew toward the red man. The man spotted Gosen and began firing at him. Gosen dodged all his Ki Blasts and punched the man in the face.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The man flew backwards but stopped. He looked at Gosen with amazement and wiped the blood from his mouth. He smiled proudly. "I guess not all you humans are as weak as I thought."

"Thanks. You're really strong."

"So are you. You're the first to hit in the past few years. I guess having fun before taking the Dragon Balls isn't so bad."

Gosen got into his battle stance and said, "Bring it on. I've been dying to fight someone stronger than me."

Lord Demon looked confused. "You show no sign of fear, but excitement. I've never seen human with such confidence."

"Who said I was human?" Gosen said as he charged.

He began attacking Lord Demon. He punched as much as he could, trying to get Lord Demon. But he dodge all of Gosen's moves and not even fight back.

Gosen flipped in the air in time to catch his sword as it flew toward him. He turned around to see Boyer flying toward him with his sword already out.

"Boyer! Stop!"

Boyer stopped, surprised. "What is it?"

"You need to stay with Johan and Jennie and take the Dragon Balls with you. I'll stay behind and buy you guys some time." Gosen said.

"But-"

"Just go!"

Boyer nodded and said, "Be careful, and don't you dare die!" before he turned back around and flew off.

Gosen drew his sword and dropped his sheath. He faced Lord Demon, who had a grin on his face.

"So you're the ones with the Dragon Balls. I'll be taking them now."

Lord Demon disappeared, and Gosen sensed it as he was going after Boyer. Gosen appeared in front of him with his hands out. "You'll have to go through me."

Lord Demon jumped back. "That's no problem. You know you can't win, yet you would sacrifice your life to give your friends a head start. What a noble cause."

"Talk is cheap. Lets get going."

Lord Demon smiled evilly and dashed at Gosen. Gosen charged and jumped high in the air. Then he suddenly disappeared. Lord Demon stopped and looked for him. Gosen reappeared behind him and swung his sword at his waist.

Suddenly, Lord Demon disappeared. Gosen's eyes widened in surprise.

_This isn't good, _he thought.

Lord Demon appeared behind him and smacked him down. Gosen crashed into the ground.

"There we go. You weren't so tough, now were you? I'll be going to get my Dragon Balls and killing those humans." Lord Demon said.

"AH!"

Gosen stood back up with electric aura surrounding him. He picked his sword back up and flew up in front of Lord Demon. His face was extremely serious and his Ki and power level had increased dramatically.

Lord Demon looked at him in shock. "Just what are you? Your power has increased ten fold. How can that be?"

"I told you I would buy them time. But change of plans. I'm going to kill you." Gosen said.

He charged at Lord Demon. Just as he was about to hit him, he disappeared and appeared behind Lord Demon. His speed had tremendously increased. He put his palm on his back and blew him forward with a Ki Blast.

Lord Demon stopped in midair and turned around. He smiled. "Just because your power increased you think you can beat me? Let me show you just who's stronger,"

He bent his knees and leaned forward and his hands turned to fists. Aura surrounded him and his power began increasing too. A memory came to Gosen. His father had done the same thing as Lord Demon was now.

When he was done, he looked at Gosen. "How about now? This about seventy-five percent of my full power."

He grinned. "The stronger, the more fun it is. Let's go!"

They both disappeared and appeared in the air hitting at each other. Then they disappeared again and appeared on the ground. As Lord Demon hit at Gosen, he disappeared and tripped him from behind. Then he brought his sword up and then down on top of Lord Demon.

Unfortunately, he rolled out of the way and kicked Gosen in face. Then he flipped himself up as Gosen dashed at him. Lord Demon dodged his sword attacks and kicked him back.

After several minutes of getting hit, Gosen descended to ground tired. His power level was slowly decreasing by the second. He had reached his limit and he knew he had lost.

Lord Demon flew down in front of him with a satisfied look.

"You win. Just do it quickly." Gosen said as he sat cross legged on the ground.

Lord Demon shook his head. "You amuse me, human. One moment you're a strong brave warrior, and then you're a defeated child. What a pity."

"I achieved my goal either way. They should be far from your reach by now. Even if I went after them, it would take me days. Lets just get this over with." Gosen said with a deep breath.

"You've gave a great battle, human. To show my gratitude, I'll give you one month to train. Then we'll meet here to have our final battle. And don't worry. I won't be doing anything while waiting for you. I'll be sitting around doing nothing."

"Thanks," Gosen said as he laid back and his vision was engulfed by darkness.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Gosen's eyes opened the next morning. He sat up and everything that had happened the day before came rushing back to him. He had one month to train and face Lord Demon at the same spot he was sitting on. He stood up and dusted himself off before picking up his sword. He examined it and picked up its sheathe. After sheathing it, he ascended into the air and looked around for Boyer and Johan's power levels.

"There," he said as he sensed them.

He zoomed off toward their power levels as fast as he could. They had stopped, and Gosen didn't know why. He just hopped they were alright and hadn't been captured or anything.

Suddenly, as if sensing them, the began heading toward him. He smiled, knowing that they had sensed him and were coming to greet him.

About an hour later, the met each other in the air. They all had shocked /surprised/happy looks on their faces.

"You made it!" Kayla yelled as she hugged him. "Did you beat him up? Kill him even?"

He shook his head. "Its the other way around, actually. He beat me up, and then my power level began to decrease."

Boyer nodded. "That makes sense. But before that, you power level had increased unbelievably. It was way higher than mine too. Then suddenly it began to decrease."

"I was surprised too," Gosen said. "At one point, I was granted an enormous amount of power. Then it began to go away. Weird."

"Whatever. At least you escaped, right?" Johan said.

"No. He said that the battle was fun. He gave me one month to train and face him in same spot as yesterday. He's pretty much giving us a chance to stop him from conquering the world."

"If he wants you to fight him, we might wanna get started and train."

"And the worst part is, he was only showing me seventy-five percent of his power. Which means he's much stronger."

"What!?" Boyer exclaimed. "Then we really have to train. The world is pretty much at steak here."

The next morning, the looked for a place to begin training. They stood in a rocky terrain. They were all facing Gosen, who was in his battle position.

"Okay. We will be practicing like this everyday. You'll have to defeat all of us. And to make you take it more serious, you lose, you don't get food."

"Why!?" Gosen yelled.

"Go!" Johan yelled as they all charged.

Gosen stood his ground. As they attacked, he exclaimed, "HA!" He put out lots of explosive Ki, which blew everyone back. When it did, he went for Johan, who was second strongest in their group.

He kicked up in the air and began pounding on him punch after punch. Then kicked him downward, making him crash into the ground. He sensed Boyer's power level behind him and his large fist coming for him. He disappeared and reappeared behind Boyer. He Ki Blasted him in the back and turned around to kick Kayla in face.

They regrouped in a few seconds a few feet from Gosen.

"Looks like you've improved. A lot, to be exact. You can take on the three of us easily and still have lots of energy left." Boyer said. "Johan and I have been suppressing our power levels, so now we'll fight you at full power."

Boyer and Johan powered up to their full powers and Kayla just stared at them.

"I'm guessing she can't sense power levels yet?" Gosen said.

Johan nodded and charged.

Gosen dodged his three punches and two kicks. He grabbed him and turned him around, using him as a human shield against Kayla's Ki Blast.

"Ow!" Johan yelped.

Gosen then flipped backwards with his leg out. He kicked Johan on the chin, and Boyer on the head, who tried to sneak up on him from behind. Then he disappeared and reappeared behind Kayla, who was about to fire another Ki Blast. He placed his hand on her back like and fired a Ki Blast of his own. He was sent flying and crashed into Johan.

Gosen drew his back and thrust it forward at incredible speed. The wind created by it blew everyone back and into a boulder.

He flew upside down in front of them and said, "This means I get food, right?"

Boyer nodded weakly.

"Great!" Gosen exclaimed as he flew off looking for food.

"He can't be normal," Johan said. "He just beat the three of us, and his power level is still the same."

"He's something else," Boyer said too.

"No kidding," Kayla added.

That night Boyer continued giving Gosen his sword lessons. He had said that he was going to fight Lord Demon with his sword.

"I guess its about time I showed this move," Boyer said. "It's called Shining Sword Attack, and its my favorite. Its when you bring your sword down and cut an enemy in half vertically, and then into much smaller pieces. After that, you blast the pieces with a Ki Wave destroying what was left. I'll show you how its done."

He targeted a tree and rushed toward it. He jumped int he air and cut in half. Then he slashed it multiple times into smaller bits. After that he released his right arm from the sword and brought it backwards. He thrust it under his left arm, which was carrying the sword. A large yellow Ki Wave shot from his hand, obliterating the remaining pieces of the tree.

Gosen watched with his mouth open wide.

Boyer landed with a proud look on his face. "Now that's Shining Sword Attack."

"I can see why you love that move so much," Gosen said in amazement.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

It took Gosen three hours to master the Shining Sword Attack. It might've looked easy, but it was actually very hard. You had to position yourself correctly and slash at the enemy the right way. Then you have to make a giant Ki Wave, which wasn't as hard.

When he was finished, Boyer looked at him proudly. "Good job. You're a fast learner."

"Thanks. I had a great teacher."

He smiled and patted Gosen on the back. Suddenly, I was blown forward by a Ki Blast. He flipped and landed sideways on a tree trunk. He turned to look at Boyer. "What was that for?"

"Never let your guard, even with a friend," Boyer said.

"Great,"

"Ha!" Boyer exclaimed as he charged.

When he punched, Gosen jumped from the tree and landed behind Boyer. He swung his sword at him, but Boyer had drawn his and blocked it. Gosen kicked Boyer back and hardened his stance.

"Not bad," Boyer said. "But now I'll go all out with my sword techniques."

Suddenly, Boyer's sword was highlighted in yellow by the Ki he was charging in it. His sword began to grow large and larger until it was about ten feet long and one foot wide. The hilt stayed the same as Boyer held on to it.

"This move is called Gravity Break. You channel your Ki through your sword and then make it larger," Boyer explained. "Then you sash at your opponent with it. It is limited, but I learned to control it and keep it going for a few minutes."

Gosen closed his eyes and began channeling his Ki through his sword. It was highlighted in yellow like Boyer's, and then grew. When it was finished, it was the same size as Boyer's.

"First try, huh," Boyer said. "You really are something else."

Boyer dashed at Gosen and brought his sword down on top of him. Gosen blocked the attack, but a second later, his sword returned to its original state and his feet dug into the ground trying to hold off Boyer's sword.

Boyer saw this and jumped back. He returned his sword to its original state too and sheathed it. "Looks like you can't maintain it."

Gosen nodded. "Guess not."

"Then lets work on that," he said. "Do it again, but keep the same amount of Ki in your sword. Don't add more, or decrease it."

Gosen used Gravity Break and made his sword grow larger as yellow Ki shaped as a sword.

"Good," Boyer said. "Now keep that much Ki in the sword. Don't decrease it, or add more."

Gosen did as he was told and tried to stabilize his Ki in his sword. He managed to keep t going for two minutes, but unfortunately, he lost control and it returned to its original state.

Boyer shook his head. "I guess I should've told you it wouldn't be easy. Channeling Ki through an object is harder than through your body. Try it again and again until you can hold it for thirty minutes."

"Why?" Gosen asked. "It's not like I'm going to need this during the battle."

"Well you can never be sure," Boyer said, sounding like Gosen's father.

Gosen sighed and nodded before trying again.

As Gosen trained with Boyer, he noticed that Johan was teaching Kayla more about Ki and how to use it properly. And when she had mastered most of it, her power level had greatly increased than before.

_Awesome, _Gosen thought.

Two hours later, Gosen was able to maintain Gravity Break for thirty whole minutes. When he finally did it, he released his sword, returning it to normal, and dropped it. He fell down on the ground exhausted.

"You used up lots of Ki," Boyer said. "At least you mastered it. If you're facing a hard-skinned opponent, or they have Ki Shields, this move is able to penetrate through it. It can some in handy against people with tough armor too."

"Cool," Gosen said.

"I know. I'm going to show you this last move, which you've seen me perform before. I'm called Sword Blast."

He put the sword, point facing up, near his face and closed his eyes. Gosen sensed it as he gathered his Ki and channeled it through his sword. Boyer stepped back and swung his sword. A sickle-shaped Ki Wave came from his sword and flew off. It cut down several trees before the Ki disappeared.

That's when Gosen remembered the attack. Boyer had used it before in the town with the one mayor who had an army of criminals Gosen and Johan had caught.

"Try doing that. You simply channel Ki through your sword like before, but release that Ki when you swing." Boyer explained.

Gosen did as he was told again and tried the move. Luckily, he managed to do it on his first try this time.

"Congratulations," Boyer said. "You've learned all the major moves in swordsmanship. With these, you should at least stand a chance against Lord Demon. Lets just hope he doesn't tear you to shreds."

"Yeah," Johan said as he walked up to them with Kayla. "Lets hope not. So how's sword training coming?"

"We just finished a large majority of it," Boyer said. "Once he defeats Lord Demon, I hope, we can finish up the rest. How does that sound?"

"Great," Gosen replied.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Gosen found the highest hill he could find around the camping site and sat down on it. He looked over the landscape beneath him and smiled. His father and mother's face appeared in his head. He laid back and rested his head in the grass.

"Taking a break, huh?" said Kayla as she laid down next ti him.

"Yeah," Gosen replied. "Its already been thirty days since Lord Demon challenged me. I'll going to the spot in the morning."

"Well, good luck saving the world from being taken over."

"Thanks That took _lots _of pressure off me," Gosen said sarcastically. "Anyway, you should head back to your bed of leaves. I'm sleeping here tonight."

"Then so am I."

"Do as you wish. Goodnight, Kayla." With that Gosen closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

The next morning he felt good. He felt like he could fly across the word twice and still feel great. But most of all, he was excited.

"Lets go!" he exclaimed, waking everyone.

"Give us a break," Boyer said as he tried to go back to sleep.

Gosen shook his head and said, "He never told me what time he was going to be there, so I can't know when he's going to show up."

He sighed and sat up. He awoke Kayla, who had fell back to sleep, and told her it was time to go. Johan, out of nowhere, tried to punch Gosen in the face. Gosen titled his head sideways, dodging it. Before he could ask what Johan what he was doing, Johan kicked at his ribs.

Gosen's speed had greatly increased over the days of hard training, so he had disappeared and appeared behind Johan. He had his sword up to his sword and asked, "What're you doing?"

"So its true," Johan said. "You have surpassed me more than I thought. I'be been training none stop, and still our power levels differ greatly."

Gosen smiled weakly. "Come on, Johan. That's because you're a human, and I'm a saiyan."

"A saiyan?" Boyer asked. "My master was a saiyan too. He was an incredible fighter, and could turn his hair gold. Somehow, that would give him an enormous amount of energy."

"My father has told me legends about the Super Saiyans," Gosen said. "I don't really remember much, since he only told it to me three times, and that was it. He said that my grandfather and his sons could go Super Saiyan, turning their hair gold and making them more powerful. Their powers were increased by a hundred times."

"A hundred times!?" Johan exclaimed. "Then you must be almost unstoppable in that state."

Gosen shook his head and said, "I'm not really sure. Anyway, lets get going."

They all slowly began ascending to he sky before blasting off toward the ruined city.

When they arrived a few minutes later, they landed and sat down.

"Looks like he's not here," Johan said. "I guess he chickened out after sensing your huge power-"

Suddenly, all of them looked up. Lord Demon was hovering above them with a grin.

"Guess not," Johan corrected himself.

Gosen could barely hold his excitement as he sensed at Lord Demon's power had increased.

_This is going to be fun, _he thought.

He flew up in the air and stood before Lord Demon. Gosen had a confident smile on his face, as if he had already won.

"My, oh my," Lord Demon said. "You've gotten quite stronger since the last time we met. I can barely even tell its the same little boy I faced thirty-one days ago."

"Lets get this over with," Gosen said as he dropped his sword.

Boyer caught it with a confused look, "Don't you need it?"

Gosen shook his head. "It'll be cheating if I have a weapon and he doesn't. So I plan to fight him with my bare hands."

"You seem confident, little boy," Lord Demon said. "Its about time to replace it with fear. Shall we begin?"

Gosen nodded and they both appeared. Gosen punched him as they appeared back down on the ground. Lord Demon was sent flying after the surprise punch. Gosen reacted quickly, so Lord Demon didn't have much time to regained his balance and his stance. Gosen hit him all over the place. One moment it was left, then right, then up, and next it was down.

Finally, Lord Demon crashed into the ground ground extremely hard. Gosen hovered over where he had crashed and looked down.

"Come on, I'm not even going full power," Gosen said. "And you're not either."

Lord Demon flew back up in front of Gosen and smiled evilly. "I see you wish to die. Then allow me to grant that wish."

Lord Demon bent his legs and clenched his fists. His Ki was now visible as he yelled as he powered up. His aura around him had now turned to electricity and his power level was still increasing.

When he finished, the intensity of his Ki blew Gosen back. He caught himself in midair and looked at Lord Demon in amazement. He smiled and said, "Now its my turn."

He got into the same position as Lord Demon had and began charging up. "Haaaaaaaaaaaa!" His power level, along with his Ki, began to increase. When he was done, it was higher than Lord Demon's.

"Impossible," Lord Demon said as he stepped backwards in astonishment.

Gosen grinned. "Lets go." Then he disappeared.


End file.
